Heartbeat
by Wyaline
Summary: Because everything can change in the time of a heartbeat,they realized how much life was precious,and decided to enjoy every seconds they had. A collection of drabbles. No specifics pairings. Rated T just in case. Latest: Ruby;RatatoskxEmil
1. 1: Meaning of Life

Ok, I got inspired, so I decided to make a series of drabbles. That's easier than to make a new post for every drabbles I have in mind xD

Most of them are going to be Emil-centered, because I just love him :3

Oh, I'm going to say it for every drabbles I will post, so I don't repeat myself: I'm French, so my English may not be very good. Don't hesitate to tell me if I make any mistakes :)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned KoR, I wouldn't be here writing this :P

This contains some (slights) spoilers for the ending. You've been warned.

* * *

**#1: **_Meaning of life_

Until now, he never truly realized how the simplest things were the greatest.

Since he came back, he found himself looking at life differently. He had been so sure that he was never going to see this world again, and there he was, enjoying the breeze on his face.

The drops falling on his body when he was taking a shower were like a benediction. The vision of the sunshine piercing through the window when he wake up was just like the world was showing him how good it felt to be alive.

He liked feeling the herbs gently brushing against his hand while he was watching up to the sky. He smiled and closed his eyes, breathing the fresh air around him.

Even hearing Marta scolding him because he wasn't paying attention to whatever she was saying almost felt good. Almost.

He came back to reality when she talked louder; asking him what about her scolding him make him smile, why it seemed to be so funny to his eyes.

His smile only grew wilder.


	2. 2:Still here

Like the previous one, this one contains spoilers for the ending.

**Disclaimer: **Guess?

* * *

**#2: **_Still here_

When he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he sometimes got the impression that his eyes were red. But in a second, it was gone, and when he looked more closely, his eyes were the same emerald colour that they had always been.

He did what he could to not forget him. Because forgetting Ratatosk would be like forgetting himself. They accepted each other as two parts of the same being, and he liked to think it was still the case.

Sometimes, he was sure he heard him talking. In his head. But when he tried to concentrate on the voice, it disappeared.

It was the same with his shadow. He closed his eyes, saw his shadow, similar to his own, and then it vanished.

But that night, it was different.

He had tried to sleep, and he heard him, saw him. His ruby eyes were looking in his emerald ones, and a smile was drawn on his lips as they moved.

_Thank you._

"What for?" That wasn't what he meant to say. There were so many things he wanted to tell him that he couldn't get all of them straight. So he stayed silent, waiting for an answer.

He'd swear he heard him chuckle at his question. Ratatosk? _Chuckling? _No way. He was dreaming. He stared at him in disbelief, only to notice that he had now turned his back. But Emil could feel his smile, even when he wasn't seeing his face.

Because suddenly, he wanted to smile, too.

_For everything._

* * *

I'm sorry if it was confusing ;.; I write it as it came, and I didn't think much about how to phrase what I wanted to write…


	3. 3: Ruby

Hey,it's been quite a long time ^^;; I just started playing again and well,I kinda got inspiration ^^

This one has implied RatatoskxEmil and slight spoilers for the ending. (like always,it seems xD) It's also extremely short O_o

**Disclaimer: **Same as always =P The last sentence come from the song "Heavy Cross" by The Gossip

**

* * *

**

**#3 : **_**Ruby**_

They had been doing some shopping to Marta's insistence, when suddenly Emil requested they'd stop by an idle shop, that didn't really seem like an interesting one.

The girl looked at the blond-haired boy with surprised eyes when she saw what he had bought; a stone. A ruby, to be specific. A simple, but beautiful one.

"A ruby?" She asked "What do you need it for?"

"For reminiscence." He simply said.

Marta looked even more surprised, not really understanding that statement. However, the only answer she got was a small smile from Emil.

_It feels alright, but never complete without you. _


End file.
